5/5/5 Upgrades
In Bloons Golden Defense, there is a new upgrade for every tower: 5/5/5 upgrades! These give towers all the powers from their fifth-tier upgrades, 80,000 more HP, plus a new power and look. To get 5/5/5 upgrades, you must be at level 50. Pick a tower you want to give 5/5/5 upgrades. Place the 3 Tier 5 upgrades for each path of your selected tower near a Sun Avatar. Near the Sun Temple's upgrade button, a special option will appear to create a 5/5/5 tower, costing $100,000. Clicking it will make a warning appear. Clicking yes again will sacrifice the Tier 5 towers. A beam of light will emerge from the Sun Avatar and it will transform into your selected 5/5/5 tower. Feel free to add upgrades for your own towers! Super Monkey Lord of the Universe - Has double damage, but also has other powers. More information here. Boomerang Monkey Glaive Grandmaster - 5 glaives rotating around it, and each glaive has 3 glaives rotating around them. Bomb Shooter Mother Of All Bombs - Faster reload, pops 10 layers instead of 6, and does 200 damage to M.O.A.B. class bloons instead of 80. Double popping power and triple range and blast radius. Looks like a MOAB Eliminator colored yellow and with a nuke symbol on it. Banana Farm Bananaverse - Generates 6 crates worth $1000 each per round and adds $400 to Banana Research Facility Crates. Looks like a more futuristic version of the Banana Central with a yellow portal above it. Wizard Monkey Mirror Magic - Gets a new ability: Mirror Monkeys. Summons two mirror versions of it for 5 seconds, with a recharge time of 60 seconds. Looks like a Wizard Lord (from the btd5 mission) but wearing a hat made of mirrors. Druid Commander of Nature - The Druid generates a powerful red aura around it which damages Bloons at the rate of a Bloon Liquifier. Jungle’s Bounty ability now generates $300 plus $150 for every Banana Farm ON SCREEN. Also increased attack speed and range. Looks like a Jungle’s Bounty Druid with a lightning staff, bright blue eyes, a light blue cape, and a stand like that of the Ball Lightning Druid, except it glows red. Glue Gunner Bloon Infection - Bloons with glue on them can get glue on bloons touching them. Also can glue multiple MOABs at a time. Looks like The Bloon Solver, but with a red suit and purple glue. Ice Monkey Ice Age - Range and freeze time are passively increased and all Bloons on screen will be slowed down by 60% as long as the tower still exists. Can freeze all Bloon types and has the effects of Super Brittle, Arctic Wind, and Icicle Impale combined. Appearance is an Ice Monkey with ice armor and an ice crown. It holds an Icicle Impale cannon in its right hand and an ice hammer in its left hand. It also hovers above a mountain like Absolute Zero’s. Dart Monkey Big Fan - Unlocks two new abilities, Quincy Fan Club (like plasma club but turns into level 20 Quincy) and Super Juggernaut Club (Turns into an Ultra Juggernaut with enhanced stats). Looks like a BTD5 Super Monkey Fan Club but with a rainbow cloak. Tack Shooter Tack Central - Shoots 16 blades and 48 tacks per shot. Tacks have 50 pierce and leave a trail of fire behind them which burns Bloons. Blades have 100 pierce and pop 3 layers each. Super Maelstrom ability becomes even stronger and the Tack Shooter gets massive fire rate and range. Looks like a golden version of The Tack Zone. Ninja Monkey Oni Bomber - Every 5 bombs, throws an Oni Bomb that does 4500 and fires much faster. Looks like a Master Bomber but red. (Oni are huge creatures from Japanese mythology.) Monkey Ace Spikeball Jet - Shoots out spikeballs instead of darts! (These are like the spikeballs Spike-O-Pult fires.) Looks like a Sky Shredder but blue with a picture of a green spikeball on it. Heli Pilot Chaos Chinook - Triple lives/money from crate drop ability. Marine does triple damage and fires twice as fast. Gains a new ability which calls in 4 more Chaos Chinooks to wreak Bloon havoc for 20 seconds. Also does double damage against MOAB Class Bloons. Looks like a Support Chinook but black and with a red skull on it. Alchemist Father of Alchemy - Potions have 1/3 cooldown time. Berserker Brew is twice as effective and acid dissolves Bloons 5 times more quickly. Bloons affected by gold potions will become DIAMOND Bloons, giving 10x more cash. Looks like a Bloon Master Alchemist but the gold hat is a diamond hat. Sniper Monkey Shotgun - The Sniper Monkey is equipped with a shotgun, allowing it to shoot 10 bullets at once! Supply drop also gives double cash. Looks like an Elite Defender with a green color scheme. Monkey Village Ultra Expertise '- ALL monkeys in it's radius get tier 1, 2, AND 3 for free, and gives you any free tower (under 700$) every round. Looks like a monkeyopilis but the main building is larger and white. Spike Factory '''Frag Mines '- Mines explode into 3 more mines which explode into 5 stacks of spikes. Also produces mines faster and can pop black bloons. Looks like a purple super mines that flashes red every 2 seconds. Hyper Monkey 'Hyper Spikeball '- Throws spikeballs instead of darts that do 6 LAYERS EACH and have 18 PIERCE! The ability throws super juggernauts that do 8 LAYERS and RICOCHET off bloons. Looks like the 0/0/0 version but with a spike-o-pult. UltraGlaive '''Glaive Galaxy - Keeper of the Elements ability is permanent and has 3 Sun Glaives. Grand Finale is used every 3 seconds. Gains the Sun Vortex Ability: The Sun Glaives rapidly spin around and spiral outwards, wreaking Bloon havoc using their Rays Of Doom. Lasts 15 seconds. Monkey Bucaneer Super Carrier Ship '- Gains two more platforms for towers. Towers on these platforms also do extra damage. Planes now fire three darts at a time. Produces $1000 a round. Looks like a Carrier Flagship but golden and the red stripe is white. Hypnotist Monkey '''Ultimate Hypnosis '- Hypnosis affects every tower of any type in range, boss bloons can be hypnotized for 10 seconds instead of 5, all other bloon types can be hypnotized for 30 seconds, and a weaker version of sleepy time is activated automatically every 20 seconds (only affects all bloons for 5 seconds). It looks like it's x/x/5 but with a rainbow robe instead of a suit, 2 puppets and a rainbow aura surrounds it. Monkey Tank (Cutterfish12345's Version) Note: This is not included in Cutterfish12345's any game or conception. It can be considered as a semi-joke conception. '''A Bloon's Worst Nightmare- The tank becomes an OP package of bloon destruction. Its range, attack speed, and popping power is increased MASSIVELY. It has 5 cannons which fires huge nukes at an accelerated rate. The nukes have a huge explosive radius and creates radiation wherever it popped the bloons. The radiation stays on the track for 3 seconds. Any bloons which goes over has its properties removed, moves slower, and is dealt damage overtime. It also fires plasma bullets almost 50 times faster than Super Monkey. It is a huge futuristic dark blue vehicle with four caterpillar tracks. Its central turret has a radioactive symbol on it and has five HUGE cannons on it. On the front of the tank there are two big guns attached. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Upgrades Category:Lists